Harry Potter? NO! I'm Hotaru Hikari Ishtar
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What happens when Ishizu is raped at age fifteen and her daughter kidnapped and given to the Potters while disguised as a boy they named Harry James Potter? Read and find out. Rated T for suggestive content a few curses and paranoia. Bad!Dumbles Nice!Yamis Pharaoh!Bashing Not completely Insane! Marik and Malik or Bakura Nice!Petunia FEM!Harry
1. The beginning and the rare cards

**HPxYu-gi-oh Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N I don't own and this will be a FEM!Harry Motherly!Ishizu and Nice!Yamis minus the pharaoh cuz I can't stand him. Major AU and OOCness plus some FEMSLASH and Bashing**

A tall Egyptian woman with black hair, dark brown eyes, and a nice tanned figure sighed as she stood up and got ready to open the museum in Domino City, one of seven of the Millennium items catching the light as she did so. This womans name was Ishizu and she was roughly twenty years old, give or take a few months, and was the keeper of the Millennium Necklace. Ishizu wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at a single picture on her desk. The picture was of a fifteen year old Ishizu lying in a hospital bed exhausted and with a small pink bundle in her arms. The bundle was a beautiful baby girl with a small tuft of black hair and bright brown eyes and was obviously born recently. The girl was Ishizus daughter Hotaru Hikari, the by-product of being raped on the way home from the Egyptian tombs one night, and this was the only picture the Egyptian woman had of her now five year old child. Right after the baby was born and the picture was taken the few hours old child had been kidnapped from her arms by a strange old man in weird clothes that had knocked her out with a curious red light emitting from a stick.

"Today would be her fifth birthday." Ishizu murmured quietly, not seeing her younger brother, Malik, and his darkness, Marik, sneaking up behind her, despite the fact that the spirit shared the same body as her brother and was now floating behind him eerily.

"Whose fifth birthday is today?" Malik asks curiously and making Ishizu jump…as much as she could jump anyways. That basically meant that she tensed as if prepared to fight for her life or run for it as she spun around only to see her brother and his darkness grinning at her like twin lunatics.

"Marik! Malik! What have I told you two about sneaking up behind me like that?" Ishizu questioned relaxing when she saw her brothers (who she often referred to as twins whenever Marik was out in his own body) standing behind her and crossing her arms over her chest sternly.

"Not to but you didn't answer his question. Whose fifth birthday is today?" Marik said shrugging the first part off easily before looking curious about the second part, Malik doing the same.

"That's right. You weren't there that day and you don't know." Ishizu said her eyes softening as she realized they truly didn't know about her daughter.

"Don't know what sister?" Malik asks looking at his older sister and mother figure curiously. Ishizu picked the picture up off of her desk gently and showed it to her younger brothers.

"Sister you…had a baby?" Malik asks looking up at his sister curiously and shocked, he had a niece and didn't know it?

"Yes. Her name, the one I had given her before she was kidnapped by the old man, was Hotaru Hikari. Strange name I know but it just seemed to fit her for some reason. You didn't know because you weren't here at the time and I didn't really consent when she was conceived." Ishizu said sitting down in her chair and smiling down at the picture of her daughter, a few tear making their way to the corners of her eyes.

"You were…raped? Who did it? I'll garrote them for ever coming anywhere near my big sister with ill intent!" Malik said glaring at nothing in particular as he snarled at the thought of something like that occurring to his older sister and the only mother like figure he ever had.

"I don't know who did it. I was knocked out cold beforehand and only woke up hours later, and by that time he was long gone. It's alright now. I don't dwell on it much anymore. I'm more focused on worrying over you two idiots and trying to locate my baby girl." Ishizu said smiling reassuringly at her two brothers.

"Today would be her fifth birthday but come on. We have a museum to run." Ishizu said trying to take her mind off of the child that had been kidnapped and trying to keep her brothers from dwelling on it as well. What Ishizu didn't know was that she would soon find her baby girl but she would not like the circumstances surrounding the five year olds reappearance.

Five year old Harry Potter, otherwise known as Hotaru Hikari or 'Freak', was laying in her cupboard under the stairs staring up at the ceiling and just thinking about whatever came to her mind. Oh yes, the small child knew that 'he' was really a she. What she didn't know was how or why. Just two weeks ago and she looked like a boy with maybe a little bit of girly appearance but now she really looked like a girl with no boyish appearance. The only one other than her to know was her 'Aunt' Petunia who adored the young girl when her 'Uncle' and 'Cousin' weren't around.

The tiny five year old Egyptian was many things but dumb was not one of them. She could read books that left high school students scratching their heads in confusion and often would sneak off to the library to read loads of different books. For some reason she hadn't known before now, the young girl had been extremely in anything relating to Egypt or its past. This included Duel Monsters and Monster World. Monster World appealed to her because it seemed like a fun adventure while Duel Monsters was because she could see the obvious resemblance between several different monsters and the pictures of monsters on ancient Egyptian tablets that had been uncovered.

This fascination with Duel Monsters had led the young child into learning all the rules and how to play the only thing she didn't have was a deck and that had been quickly and easily rectified. Ever since her so called cousin, who now that she thought about it could not be her real cousin as he had no Egyptian blood in him whatsoever while she appeared to be at least half Egyptian at the very least, had gotten fascinated with Duel Monsters he had gotten his parents to buy him loads of cards. He used only the strongest of the cards he found to build his own deck while the rest were to be thrown away, Aunt Petunia was only able to salvage a couple of cards and give them to Hotaru. Luckily, Hotaru was an expert thief and had managed to save each and every last card that her aunt missed and used them to build her own decks, one deck for every theme that appealed to her.

She had at least four decks and another one in the making now. One deck was based purely on Egyptian cards, another was based on Darkness, one on light, and the fourth currently made was based on the Occult. She was currently making a deck that was Charmer themed as well since everyone assumed them to be weak and hardly ever used them. Boy, wouldn't that be a surprise? A small five year old girl having four decks with varying themes and another based on the type of cards many assumed to be too weak to use in a deck. The thought almost made the Egyptian girl smirk, especially when she considered how her 'relatives' would react to her having so many cards while their 'precious Dudders' barely kept enough cards for one full deck. Aunt Petunia would probably act furious when Vernon and Dudders were around but then laugh her head off and congratulate the young girl when they weren't.

"Freak! Get in here!" The sudden voice of her supposed uncle startled her so much that a flicker of surprise crossed her face for the briefest of moments before it was hidden by her stoic façade. The young girl many still assumed to be a boy calmly and quietly walked out of her cupboard and into the living room where her 'relatives' were waiting.

"We are going to Japan for a tournament that Dudley is going to enter." Vernon began once the girl he still saw as a boy, mainly thanks to the baggy old castoffs she was forced to wear hiding her now feminine body, stood in front of him with her stoic mask in place. The only time the mask was dropped was when she was alone or only around her Aunt Petunia.

"We were originally going to leave you with Mrs. Figgs or someone else but no one is available so you have to come with us. But I'll warn you now boy. One freakish thing happens and you won't live to see England again. Understand me?" Vernon threatened, his face turning a fascinating shade of purple when the young Egyptian merely nodded and showed no emotion at all. Hotaru mentally noted to see how it was possible for the large fatmans face to turn that shade of puce even as her heart gave a huge leap in her chest. Japan! The libraries there would be several times larger than the one here not to mention all the different museums and such dedicated to Egypt and its past!

This would also be a wonderful time to put her decks to the test as she knew the tournament to be one where anyone could enter by paying a small amount of money, and she had swiped more than enough money from her 'uncle' and others that degraded her just for existing. Although she did mainly swipe money so as to buy food for herself and her hidden pet snake, a zoo snake that had gotten loose three months ago and she had found the Egyptian Asp in the garden when she was tending to the flowers!, some food since her 'uncle' refused to feed her, Aunt Petunia often snuck the young girl some food when her husband and son weren't around or paying attention, and would probably kill her if they ever found out about the full grown Egyptian Asp that liked to curl around her waist, underneath her shirt of course, so as to protect the child it saw as her 'hatchling' as the snake had taken to calling her once they learned she could actually hear the snake talking and could talk back to it!

She had looked up that little trick and found out about the Egyptian legends about the snake god Apeps and how he and several chosen descendants could speak the tongue of the serpents. She also found out by accident that if she gave a snake an order in its native tongue that the snake would always do as ordered or asked! That had helped tremendously with keeping the rodents out of her garden over the three years she had been working in it. Her aunt was surprised when she found out about this but then shrugged it off since strange things often happened around Hotaru. The shadows would always help her when she needed it, the plants could talk to her and often talked the nearby apple and orange trees into giving her some of their fruit if she was hungry, the animals saw her as one of their own and often protected her when she was being chased by her overweight cousin and his small group of friends, the wind would sometimes lift her up and let her fly around or give her a cool breeze if it were too hot outside, and sometimes her Duel Monsters would come out of their cards to talk to her or play with her if she wanted to play. So her being able to talk to not only snakes but also all of the animals wasn't that much of a stretch from the normal, or what classified as normal with her around.

"Vernon." Petunia began, drawing the young Tomb Keeper from her thoughts. When the young girl looked at her aunt, a half a minute faster than Vernon did and therefore seeing the wink said aunt had given her. Hotaru grinned behind her mask; she now knew her aunt had something to do with her going along for the trip.

"We can't take him to Japan looking like that. Why don't I go out and buy that small Egyptian _womans_ outfit I saw in London the other day and we can get him a weak deck of his own? That way we can enter him in the tournament with Dudders and watch as he loses to our precious Duddykins, which would not only prove Duddy a better Dueler than him but also make it seem as if we are saints for putting up with a cross dresser." Petunia said smirking when her husband looked at her as if she were a genius.

"Wonderful idea Pet. That's what we'll do. We'll let the freak have his own weak little deck to show that Dudders is better and then when he loses we can humiliate him and make us look better when he appears to be a cross dresser on television where it will be seen around the world. Yes, that'll work perfectly. You'll take him to London immediately then?" Vernon asks grinning at Hotaru as if he thought this would be a horrible punishment to the young girl.

"Of course, we only have three hours before our plane leavees. I'll need to borrow the car and some money first, though it'll be a small price to pay to see the looks on everyones faces. The dress was relatively cheap just like some weak cards at that old game shop in the mall." Petunia said, adding the last part when Vernon grumbled slightly.

"Yes, you're right. Here ya go then. This'll be enough to cover the cards and dress I suppose?" Vernon asks handing his wife several twenty pound notes as well as the car keys.

"Yes, this should cover them both just fine dear. Come along _girl_." Petunia said smirking at Hotaru, knowing that this would only amuse the child while it seemed cruel to her husband.

"Good idea Pet. We can claim we always thought _she_ was a he therefor making us look better in the eyes of the neighbors." Vernon said just as Petunia and Hotaru walked out the door and got in the car. Once they were parked in the mall parking lot somewhere in London the two females finally looked at one another and broke out in laughter.

"Thanks auntie." Hotaru said allowing her emotions to show as her eyes went from bright green to clear blue with a hint of silver to them and her skin got slightly darker, giving her more of a tan complexion than a pasty white one.

"Ow ow ow. Laughing to hard. You're welcome dear. I thought you might like to visit Japan and show off some of your cards while getting an outfit that actually suits you." Petunia said as she turned off the car and began to get out, Hotaru following her lead quickly and quietly.

"Hello? I'm here for an Egyptian dress for my niece." Petunia said walking into the dress shop where she saw the Egyptian piece, causing two of the helpers to fawn over the young girl immediately upon seeing her 'absolutely gorgeous and intriguing' eyes. Hotaru merely blinked at them for a moment before tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Why are they acting so strangely?" Hotaru asks gently tugging on her Aunts hand that was holding her much smaller one.

"It's because you're an absolute cutie, dear." Petunia said smiling down at her niece fondly before looking at the two workers.

"Can we get her fitted for her new dress now? We are kind of in a hurry since we have a flight to catch in just three hours and still need to get her some more cards for her deck." Petunia asks the two women who immediately nod and begin measuring Hotaru before cutting the fabric to and making the dress to fit her perfectly.

"Are you going to that tournament in Japan then deary?" One woman asks keeping the small child entertained while her co-worker worked on the detail and designs on the dress.

"Yes ma'am. I like Dueling and my cousin is going too but he didn't want a new outfit so Auntie Petunia decided to bring me to get a new dress just for the occasion. She said I could have an Egyptian dress since I like Egypt and the Egyptian based cards. Did you know that historian found an Egyptian tablet with a drawing of a man on it that looks like the Dark Magician? It's really cool!" Hotaru says for once acting like the little child she had yet gotten to be.

"Really? I didn't know that. Are all the Duel Monster cards based on Ancient Egyptian things?" The worker asks smiling as she listened to the girl excitedly ramble on about Egypt and the cards that were based on what people have found on Ancient Egyptian tablets and such.

"And there are three really rare cards based on three of Egypt's gods. There's the Winged Dragon of Ra, which is based off of the Egyptian God of the Sun, who happens to be called Ra, there's Obelisk the Tormentor, who is based off of the God of the Dead, Osiris, and Silfer the Sky Dragon, who is based off of both the God of Destruction, Sekhmet, and the God of Justice, Ma'at. Those three cards are some of the powerfullest ones out there and are nigh unbeatable unless they are taken out by a trap, spell, or another monsters special effect." Hotaru says near the end of her small tirade, leaving the two workers and her aunt staring at her in shock and surprise.

"My my. I've never met someone who knows so much about Egyptian gods or the cards that were based off of them." A man in a black coat holding an Ankh says as he steps into the shop in time to hear the ending of Hotarus small monologue.

"He-he. I really like Duel Monsters and anything related to Egypt so I read a lot of books at the library." Hotaru says making her aunt snort at this in amusement.

"If the call I got from one of the librarians was anything to go by, you've read every book that even mentions something Egyptian or Duel Monster related and then at least half of the rest of the library." Petunia said smirking in amusement when a rare blush colored her nieces cheeks for the briefest of moments.

"Well seeing as how you like Egypt and all things related to it so much why don't I give you a small gift from Egypt itself?" The man asks bending down to be on eye-level with the young girl who immediately looked at him excitedly and happily.

"Really? A gift from Egypt!" The young girl asks literally bouncing in place at the thought of getting an honest to god gift from someone other than Aunt Petunia, let alone a gift right from Egypt.

"Yes. Two in fact. One is for your Duel Monsters deck and another is one that I think you would really like." The man, who would later turn out to be named Shadi, said smiling at the young girls' excitement while Petunia was looking at him warily and the workers were smiling at the generosity of the man.

"Here. This is a special necklace that I feel would fit you perfectly." Shadi said reaching into one of his robe pockets and pulling out a Millennium necklace that was, ironically, a smaller version of the one Ishizu wore all the way in Japan.

"Really! Thank you Mister! This looks just like the Millennium Necklace that was carved into one of the tablets at the Museum!" Hotaru said happily and excitedly, forgetting all thoughts or feelings of caution or suspicion she may have had earlier as she flung her arms around the man's neck in a hug.

"That's because this is a smaller version of the real Millennium Necklace that is currently being worn by a woman in Japan who looks quite a bit like you now that I think about it. This necklace chose you as its wielder for some reason which means that you're destined for some great things in the future, little one. Besides, if you liked that gift then you're going to love this one but I want you to promise me that you'll put these into your deck and use them instead of selling them or letting them collect dust. Can you do that young Seer?" Shadi asks smiling slightly at the hug he got from the child that looked almost like a miniature Ishizu as he held out about five Duel Monster cards with their pictures facing the ground.

"Duel Monster cards? I promise mister. I'll put them in whichever one of my decks they'll fit into!" Hotaru said bouncing up and down, wondering what cards the man was giving her that was so important.

"Good. I've had these cards for many years and now it's time for me to pass them on to someone else who will use them wisely. Take good care of these cards child." Shadi said smiling as he heard the truth in the girls' words and handed the small child the cards when she nodded seriously. The small girl took one look at the top card and nearly dropped them all in surprise and shock.

"Horakhti! Isn't she supposed to be a myth?" Hotaru asks holding the card reverently before noticing another picture that caught her eye and gasped again as she got a good look at all five of the cards in her hands.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor, Silfer the Sky Dragon, The Pharaohs' Name-Atem, Egyptian Desert, _and _The Creator of Light, Horakhti? You're giving me the five rarest and most powerful cards in existence?" Hotaru said looking at the man in wide eyed shock and awe.

"Yes child. I stopped Dueling long ago and cannot bear to see these cards go unused so I decided to give them to the one who was chosen by the smaller Millennium Necklace. Seeing as how you know what the cards are, and most likely what they can do if used correctly, I know I made the right choice in giving them to you. Use them wisely and treat them well child, and they will return the favor." Shadi said before pulling a disappearing act, leaving the four stunned females behind with the smallest one of them holding the most powerful cards in existence.


	2. The flight and meeting the Kaibas

**HPxYu-gi-oh Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N I don't own and this also has a FEM!Seto Kaiba in it.**

_ "You little Freak!"_ _Italics means talking in Japanese or Egyptian unless stated otherwise._

"You little Freak" Regular means English unless stated otherwise.

_** "Yes my mistress?" bold and italics means the cards souls or Ka Beasts talking unless stated otherwise.**_

"These are definitely going in my Egyptian deck." Hotaru said after a moment of merely staring at the spot where Shadi vanished.

"You're dress is finished." One of the workers said handing Hotaru a folded up dress after shaking off her shock.

"Thank you. Here's the money for it. Hotaru, why don't you be a dear and go ahead and change into it and out of those dreadful clothes." Petunia said holding out some money for the woman to take while Hotaru immediately took off to the dressing room and slipped into her new dress, the veil hiding everything from her eyes down to her collar bone. The young Egyptian slid the rarest and most powerful cards in existence into a hidden pocket sown into the inside of the dress, in order to keep them safe until she had time to put them into her deck later.

"Okay, now let's pick you up some more cards. You're working on a Charmer deck now aren't you?" Petunia asks as they left the dress shop and began walking towards the old game shop in the corner of the mall, Hotaru getting some strange looks as she stood by her aunts' side in her new Egyptian dress.

"Yes ma'am." Hotaru said with a smile hidden behind her veil as she walked into the game shop holding her aunts hand.

"Two packs of Charmers coming right up. Consider one of them a birthday present." The old man who ran the store said, smiling at the young girl that somehow worked her way into his heart.

"Thank you!" Hotaru intoned politely and with a small smile hidden behind her veil. A few minutes later and the two females were home with Hotaru in her cupboard adding her newest cards to her decks. Not two minutes after she had added all the cards to her decks, finishing her Charmer themed deck in the process, and hidden all but the Charmer deck in some secret pockets on her dress was her cupboard door thrown open and she was roughly pulled out by her arm courtesy of 'Uncle' Vernon.

"Let's go freak. It's time for us to get to the airport if we want to catch our flight. You'll be sitting in the second class area with the rest of you second class no-do-gooders while Dudley, Pet, and I will be sitting in the first class with the respectable people." Vernon said pompously and sounding as if he were condemning the young girl to some horrible fate while he, his wife, and son were being blessed by the gods. Hotaru merely looked at him with blank eyes, wondering if she really was supposed to care about where he sat and such other trivial things.

An hour and a half later while sitting on the plane waiting for liftoff.

"Excuse me." Hotaru said with a slight dip of her head to two Japanese boys and a single Japanese girl as she sat down in the seat between the boy with tri-colored star shaped hair that was wearing a strange pyramid shaped necklace that appeared to be made of pure gold and the small kid that looked to be about two or three years older than her, which would put him at around seven or eight years old.

"Why are you sitting here when there are plenty of other open seats around?" The star haired boy that we all know as Yugi Muto asks as Yami Yugi was the one in control right now since his Hikari was sleeping.

"This is the seat number on my plane ticket." Was Hotarus clipped and yet polite response as she casually held up said plane ticket to prove it.

"You are Egyptian are you not?" Yami asks ignoring her tone of voice as he observed her outfit and the little bit of skin he could see.

"Hai. At least half Egyptian at any rate and you three are Japanese." Hotaru said, since it most certainly was not a question. She had only been around the Pharaoh for a minute and she already didn't like him, as was evident by her dark blue-brown eyes flashing silver-blue, then red, then back to dark blue-brown before anyone noticed.

"I'm going on ahead to the first class seats so Vernon doesn't get suspicious. I'll come check on you in a little while dear but until then please try not to get caught causing trouble." Petunia said appearing out of nowhere to give the young girl a small peck on the forehead.

"I won't get caught Auntie." Hotaru said with a slight gleam in her eyes that caused Mokuba, who caught the gleam before it vanished, to stifle a grin behind his hand.

_"Something wrong Mokuba?" _Tsuki Kaiba whispers to her little brother in Japanese as Petunia walked towards the front class section of the plane.

_"No big sister, the small Egyptian girl next to me just had a mischievous gleam in her eyes and I was wondering if I could help her pull whatever prank she's thinking of."_ Mokuba replies back in Japanese, his voice low enough that Yami couldn't hear him but Hotaru could, not like he thought she knew Japanese anyways.

_ "Of course you can. I can always do with help from a fellow prankster and it is considered very rude to talk about someone in a language they might not understand especially when you are sitting right next to said person."_ Hotaru whispered low enough for Mokuba to hear but Tsuki and Yami couldn't.

"You speak Japanese?" Mokuba asks looking at the girl next to him in shock and curiosity.

"As well as Egyptian, Latin, Greek, Romanian, Spanish, and English." Hotaru said casually, as if it were nothing special which to her it probably wasn't. This caused the three Japanese kids, or two teens and one kid to be more precise, to look at her in shock before starting up a conversation in Japanese with the young girl.

_"Do you play Duel Monsters?" _Mokuba asks wanting to know more about the young girl seated next to him.

"Yes. I have five decks so far, each with their own theme. My Aunt and 'Uncle' are actually taking me and my 'cousin' to Japan to enter into some tournament that will be broadcasted live all around the world. Well, my 'Uncle's entering my 'cousin' thinking he'll win just cause he's his son while my Aunt is entering me hoping for me to kick my 'cousins' butt and knock some humility into his fat arse." Hotaru said back in English, causing the two boys and one girl to give her some strange looks before a blond boy that looked like a pig in a wig walked over to them, not hearing a word that Hotaru had said.

"Hey Freak! What are you doing sitting near the Kaiba siblings and the King of Games? They don't want some Freak like you around so beat it!" Dudley Dursley exclaimed, drawing all attention to him while Hotaru merely sighed and looked at him with bored silvery blue eyes.

"Dudley, I have been sitting here having a civil, if not pleasant, conversation with all three of them and in that time they had not once told me to get lost or find somewhere else to sit, if they had then I would have honored their wish and found another empty seat somewhere on the plane by now. If I am still sitting here then that means that they are, at the very least, indifferent to me being near them so please go back to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon before you convince everyone on the plane that you're an even bigger idiot than you've already shown to be." Hotaru said boredly and almost bluntly, leaving Dudley gaping at her rather unattractively.

"What'd you just say you Freak! I'm no idiot and even if I was then at least I'm not a cross dresser!" Dudley said yelling this last part while looking smug. This caused Hotarus eyebrow to twitch ever so slightly as she stared at Dudley as if he were the biggest idiot she had ever seen, which he probably is.

"I'm not a cross dresser if I'm wearing a dress you moronic blond pig!" Hotaru responded sharply, causing the Kaiba siblings eyebrows to shoot up since they hadn't seen the young girl like this in the last ten minutes they had been talking.

"Yes you are! You're a boy wearing a dress! Dad says that makes you a cross dresser which means you're an even bigger Freak than before." Dudley said triumphantly and he was about to continue if Hotaru hadn't had interrupted him with her eyebrow visibly twitching now.

"I'm a GIRL you blithering idiot! I've been living with you, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia for the last four years and you and Uncle Vernon still haven't noticed? I knew you both were stupid by this takes the cake!" Hotaru says glaring at Dudley darkly while the Kaiba siblings hid their snorts at the 'hit over the head with a metal bat' look Dudley was now sporting. Before anything else could be said, a flight attendant came and took Dudley back to his parents so that the plane could take off. Hotaru was muttering insults to the blond boy and his father in every language she knew as she glared at the porky boys back as he was led away.

"How can your relatives not know you're a girl?" Mokuba asks looking at the girl next to him curiously as he buckled his seat belt, much like everyone else.

"Because I tend to act more like a boy than I do a girl. It doesn't help when I hide my emotions from the two idiots and have to wear Dudley's old cast offs." Hotaru said clicking her seat belt and ignoring all the curious looks she got for this comment.

"Why do you have to wear your cousins old cast offs?" Tsuki asks looking at the much younger girl curiously as she buckled in her own seatbelt.

"My 'uncle' and 'cousin' don't like me and they think Dudley's old clothes fit me perfectly. Only reason I managed to actually get an outfit of my own is cause my Aunt Petunia actually likes me and talked Uncle Vernon into it earlier today." Hotaru said shrugging as if she didn't really see anything wrong with this nor care if something was wrong with this, which she honestly didn't.

"That's not fair to you though." Mokuba said as the things Hotaru was saying about her uncle and cousin had alarm bells going off in his head.

"Life's not fair." Hotaru deadpanned without a hint of emotion on her face or in her eyes, this caused warning sirens to blare in Tsukis head as the plane took off. Something wasn't right here, not at all.

"Aren't you worried that your cousin will tell your uncle about what you said and you'll get in trouble?" Mokuba asks as the turbulence ended and the plane steadied.

"Not really. Uncle Vernon is probably already drinking any and all liquor they have up in the first class area and Dudley is most likely still too shocked at the revelation that I'm a girl to be able to say anything at all for the next hour or so and by that time Uncle Vernon will already be far too drunk to understand anything Dudley may try to tell him before he passes out. Then the mustached walrus will sleep for the rest of the flight and only wake up when the Captain announces our descendent and we go through turbulence again and by that time he'll be too hung over to actually care about anything Dudley says and he'll stay that way for at least a good four to five hours longer before he crashes in his room at some hotel. Me and Aunt Petunia have another room at some other hotel and I will most likely not even see the two idiots until I come across Dudley during the tournament. So I'm not too worried." Hotaru said with a shrug of her shoulders as she unclipped her seat belt and stretched slightly, causing the snake around her waist to hiss quietly in protest. Hotaru quickly and discreetly hissed back an apology as she relaxed in her seat just enough to not draw attention to herself while also not squishing the over bearing and over protective snake around her waist.

"What about your parents?" Yami asks looking at the young girl curiously.

"I don't know about my birth parents but my adoptive ones died when I was one. Way I see it, my birth parents either didn't want me and gave me up for adoption, are dead and I was put in an orphanage, or I was kidnapped and left on someone's doorstep. Don't know and don't really care." Hotaru said with a careless shrug of her shoulders while the Kaiba siblings looked ready to slap the pharaoh upside his head for asking such a personal question so bluntly and tactlessly.

"Well how old are you? When's your birthday? Are English birthday parties different from Japanese ones?" Mokuba asks rapidly hoping to distract the young girl he was starting to feel protective of, from the thought of her parents.

"I'm five. Today is my birthday and I don't know for sure if they are different besides the food served." Hotaru said blinking when this caused both of the Kaiba siblings eyebrows to shoot upwards into their hairlines.

"Really? Happy birthday then! You're really smart for a five year old!" Mokuba said grinning at the young girl who merely blinked at him with her silvery-blue eyes.

"Thank you…?" Hotaru said trailing off a little uncertain, the only one to ever wish her a happy birthday before was her aunt Petunia and the old man that ran the game shop.

"My name's Mokuba by the way, this is my big sister Tsuki, and that's Yugi Motu. What's your name?" Mokuba said just now realizing he didn't know the young girls name.

"Um…I think my name's Hotaru. It's what's written on my anklet but my relatives, except for Aunt Petunia, call me Freak or Boy so I don't know for sure." Hotaru said lifting up the bottom of her dress to show them the golden anklet, with a sapphire gem on top of the engraving of a pyramid, which Ishizu had managed to put on her at her birth but before her kidnapping.

"Really? Hotaru is a pretty name. Why would you're relatives call you a Freak?" Tsuki asks, causing the young girl to blush behind her veil at the comment about her name.

"They don't like me and I make weird things happen a lot." Hotaru said with a careless shrug before she yawned and settled down for a small nap.

Two hours later and she was awoken by the plane going through more turbulence, only to see that she had fallen asleep on Mokubas shoulder.

"Sorry about that." Hotaru said with a small sheepish grin that was hidden behind her veil.

"It's alright. I fell asleep on big sis and since you fell asleep on me that means that you're our official baby sister!" Mokuba said, having talked it over with Tsuki while Hotaru was asleep and having the much taller Kaiba sibling agree with officially adopting the young Egyptian into the Kaiba family. For some reason neither Kaiba sibling could explain, they were just drawn to protect the small child.

It was like there was an irresistible urge to protect the child, much like one would protect a kicked puppy from its abusive owner. The two Kaibas also talked it over with Petunia and she agreed that having a pseudo older brother and older sister would be have a good effect on the young girl who was normally quite stoic. They also agreed to throw a small birthday party for the half-Egyptian girl later on that day in a guest room that Tsuki had called and told several butlers and maids to fix up with Egyptian themes and if they needed help with the theme to go see the Ishtars.

"Baby sis? Does that mean that you're my nii-san and she's my nee-chan?" Hotaru asks tilting her head cutely at them while ignoring the pharaoh as he went on about how he would be a much better role model for the young girl.

"Yep! We also talked it over with your aunt and she agreed that since you're our new official baby sister, you can come stay with us and even live with us if you want to when it's time for your 'relatives' to go back to England." Mokuba said grinning widely at his 'imouto', glad that he was no longer the youngest of the Kaiba siblings and that his new sister seemed to like pranks just as much as he did. They began to take off their seatbelts and stretch before heading for the exit.

"Really? I don't have to live with the Dur-butts anymore? Thank you!" Hotaru said grinning widely and hugging the two older Kaibas in thanks as they walked out of the plane and into the airport.


	3. the car ride, phone calls, and crashes

**HPxYu-gi-oh Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N I don't own and this also has a FEM!Seto Kaiba in it.**

_ "You little Freak!"_ _Italics means talking in Japanese or Egyptian unless stated otherwise._

"You little Freak" Regular means English unless stated otherwise.

**_ "Yes my mistress?" bold and italics means the cards souls or Ka Beasts talking unless stated otherwise._**

"You're welcome Imouto. Now let's get your things, your aunt, and go see your new room while nee-chan signs the official adoption papers." Mokuba says grinning as he tried to muse with Hotarus hair but she saw what he was about to do and nimbly dodged out of the way and out of his reach, hey all those long days of being chased by her 'cousin' and his 'friends' came in handy for something at least.

"Nice try nii-san." Hotaru said pulling a funny face at her new brother, causing Tsuki to chuckle at how the two younger Kaibas were acting and how the nearby locals were staring at them in shock.

"Come now Otouto, Imouto. We need to find Imoutos things and aunt and get her home to see her new room." Tsuki said chuckling at the two kids antics while Petunia walked up to them chuckling as well.

"She doesn't have any luggage to grab, Tsuki-san. She only has the things on her person." Petunia said causing Mokuba and Tsuki to look shocked while Hotaru merely shrugged.

"The things I carry on my person happens to be five full decks of Duel Monsters cards, my new necklace, and that dagger the nice man who gave me my necklace slipped to me to protect myself with." Hotaru said grinning up at her aunt from behind her veil.

"I wasn't aware that he slipped you a dagger!" Petunia said this quietly but still shocked at this new information, as was Tsuki and Mokuba. Oh and the Pharaoh but no one paid him any attention.

"Yeppity yep yeppers. It's pretty and looks a lot like my necklace but it's really sharp too. He said it had some kind of mystical properties that I'd have to discover." Hotaru said and you could practically hear her grinning behind her veil.

"Really? But I never heard him say anything of the sort." Petunia said looking at her 'niece' curiously while the Kaiba siblings bundled them towards a limo that was waiting for them out front.

"That's cause he said it in my mind using a key that I think is the Millennium Key from old Egyptian tablets. He said his name was Shadi and he would do his best to look out for me from now on." Hotaru said causing the Kaibas and Yami to tense and freeze in shock.

"Shadi? You actually having that guy looking out for you?" Tsuki asks looking at her new sibling in shock and wide eyed disbelief.

"I almost feel bad for whatever idiot tries to hurt you now." Tsuki said shaking her head bemusedly when Hotaru nodded at her question.

"Why?" Hotaru asks tilting her head up at her older sister in curiosity.

"Shadi is the guardian of the Millennium items and if he sets his mind to protecting someone or something then they're not going to get hurt as long as he is paying attention." Tsuki explained to the younger girl who merely shrugged her acceptance or indifference to this.

"Why would he give a child like you _two_ Millennium items when I as pharaoh only received _one_?" Yami asks still now giving Yugi control back even though his Hikari was awake now.

"He doesn't get that this is the twentieth century instead of the tenth century does he?" Hotaru asks looking up at Tsuki and Mokuba curiously, and causing both of them to snort in amusement and agreement.

"What was that peasant?" Yami asks separating from Yugi once they were seated in the limo, only earning a bored look from Petunia and Hotaru for his trick.

"Ah shut up ya old pain in the a-"

"Hotaru!" Petunia said sharply cutting her niece off before said niece could finish the curse, much to the Kaiba siblings' amusement.

"What? He had it coming!" Hotaru whined giving her aunt a puppy dog pout that was so good it should have been illegal. Petunia instantly crumbled in the face of the pout.

"Very well then. Just don't curse in front of me if you can help it alrighty?" Petunia asks cooing over the young Egyptian who was smirking smugly behind her veil, which she still hasn't been removed.

"Yes aunty Petunia." Hotaru intoned cheerfully, since she really didn't feel like acting all stoic and emotionless right now.

"Kaiba." Tsuki said stoically as she answered her cell phone as quickly as possible when it began blaring 'Egyptian Woman', blushing slightly at Mokuba and Yugis knowing grins, Yamis confused look, and Petunia and Hotarus curious ones.

"Hello Ishizu. You were called in for decorating the room huh? Yep. Met an adorable little Egyptian girl on the plane with her aunt, uncle, and cousin. Aunt is nice but the cousin and uncle didn't even know that she was a she, they thought her to be a cross-dressing male. The cousin looked like a fat baby whale with a blond wig, wasn't too bright either. The aunt, uncle, and cousin are all English but the girl the room is for is at least half Egyptian. She looks a lot like you actually. The only major difference is the eyes. Yours are a warm brown while hers are kinda a mixture of brown and blue-silve-"Here Tsuki looked at Hotaru and yelped slightly when said girls eyes changed from Blue-silver-brown to the very shade of warm brown that Ishizu had.

"I'm fine Ishizu. The kids eyes just changed colors suddenly. She looks like she's your clone or mini-me or something." Tsuki said unaware of Ishizus widening eyes and the hopeful look on the Egyptian curators face.

"Tsuki, what is the childs full name? If the child is who I am praying to the Egyptian Gods it is then I swear I will _kiss_ you for finding her." Ishizu asks her voice betraying her hope of her secret crush finding her long lost daughter.

"Hey Hotaru-chan? What's your full name? The woman I'm talking to thinks she might know you." Tsuki asks the younger girl curiously and hopeful of getting a kiss from her crush.

"My anklet says Hotaru Hikari I. so I assume that's my full name." Hotaru said blinking up at Tsuki with her eyes still brown, forcibly reminding Tsuki, Mokuba, Yami, and Yugi, who had gotten attached to the young girl immediately upon seeing her, of Ishizu. Tsuki relayed this to Ishizu who felt her heart stop for a single moment in hope.

"The anklet she talked about, does it have a carving of a pyramid with a sapphire gemstone on the top of the pyramid and is it made of gold?" Ishizu asks feeling her eyes begin to water in happiness of possibly finding her daughter.

"Yeah. How'd you know about that?" Tsuki asks sounding curious and shocked about how the slightly older woman could have known that.

"Oh dear Ra. Tsuki the girl you're talking about is my daughter that was taken from me at birth." Ishizu said her tears of happiness beginning to fall at finally finding her daughter. Tsuki was shocked silent for a moment before turning to Hotaru and relaying this to the young girl, causing shocked looks to go all around the car. The driver, who was none other than one Tristan Taylor who did it as a favor and so he could earn some extra spending money, was so shocked he didn't have enough time to dodge the car that had swerved right out in front of them for a head-on collision.


	4. Awakening, mother dragons, and bakas

**HPxYu-gi-oh Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**A/N I don't own and this also has a FEM!Seto Kaiba in it.**

_ "You little Freak!"_ _Italics means talking in Japanese or Egyptian unless stated otherwise._

"You little Freak" Regular means English unless stated otherwise.

_** "Yes my mistress?" bold and italics means the cards souls or Ka Beasts talking unless stated otherwise.**_

When Tsuki next opened her eyes she immediately noticed that she was in a hospital and sat straight up just as a nurse walked in.

"Ah. You're awake! You have no injuries what so ever from the car crash so you're free to leave whenever you want to. The others are all in the hallway." The nurse said with a secretive wink when she saw Tsuki open her mouth in question. Tsuki merely nodded her thanks before climbing out of the bed and walking into the hallway. The first thing she saw was her little brother without a scratch on him but he looked incredibly worried.

The second thing he noticed was the three male Ishtars sitting there and they seemed to be almost praying for something. A quick scan of the hallway assured him that all but Petunia and Hotaru were there and without injury despite how bad the head on collision with the other car was. Another mental scan showed that all of the Yu-gi-oh gang but Ishizu was in the hallway, and Tsuki had a good idea that wherever Hotaru was that the older Egyptian was with her.

"Hey. Is everyone okay?" Tsuki asks making her appearance known as she walked up to them since they were still a little ways down the hallway.

"Big sister!" Mokuba says relieved as he tackled his older sister in a hug while the others merely started and then turned to nod at him.

"All of us are fine but there was one injured and one dead cause of the crash, and I'm not talking about the other driver." Joey Wheeler said nodding to his proclaimed rival, internally relieved to see her up and perfectly fine.

"Who?" Tsuki asks her voice hoarse and slightly weak from lack of use for more than a few hours.

"Petunia died the moment the crash occurred, some glass from the window sliced the artery in her neck causing her to bleed out in seconds. Hotaru is badly injured, she is in critical and is also in surgery. Only one person was allowed with her and Ishizu practically teleported to the kids side." Yugi reported feeling sorry for the death of the older woman and grave injuries of the young Egyptian. Just then Ishizu walked out of the emergency room, well dragged out by two burly doctors would be a more appropriate way to put it, with tears rolling down her face as she desperately cried Hotarus name, causing all of the gangs hearts to break at the sight of the normally strong, stoic, and slightly apathetic womans behavior.

"Let me go! That's my daughter in there! Hotaru! HOTARU!" Ishizu yelled struggling to get back to her daughters side when the young girls face scrunched and she suddenly screamed out in pain. Ishizu stomped on one doctors foot and slammed her elbow into the other guys neck before rushing back towards her daughter worriedly, only to be dragged back away from the now screaming girl by two security guards that had shown up.

"It's alright. We'll take her from here." Rashid said standing up and grabbing Ishizu and dragging her to a chair before the two guards could throw the desperate woman out of the hospital.

"She's just worried about her daughter. She only just found out that the child is alive and now this happens. I'm sure you understand right?" Rashid asks smiling charmingly at the two guards as he forced Ishizu into the chair where the twins immediately sat on her lap to keep her from getting up and going back towards the room again. The two guards nodded but remained by the door just in case Ishizu decided to try again.

"Hotaru. Hotaru. My baby." Ishizu said her voice getting softer and softer as she began to sob brokenly into her twin brothers' shoulders. This caused everyone but the guards hearts to break into even tinier pieces, none of them had ever seen Ishizu shed more than a single tear before let alone see her sob brokenly like she was doing now.

"Don't fret Isis. It's your daughters destiny to die now. I don't see why you're crying. Not like you actually know the brat. It's not a huge loss to you or-"

'CRACK!' the sound of Yami Yugis jaw breaking could be heard all down the hall of the hospital as a strong fist gave him a solid punch to the jaw.

Everyone stared shocked at the person who punched the pharaoh. It hadn't been the Ishtar brothers, although they were shaking in white hot rage at the pharaohs' words, or even the Kaibas, since they were about as mad as the Ishtar brothers. No. It was the one person, outside of Tea, no one expected to cock the pharaoh a good one. It was Ishizu whose whole body was shaking in rage as she stood there with her right fist still outstretched even as she stared at the ground with her hair hiding her face.

"My clan may have sworn their lives to you until you regain your memories but…" Ishizus voice was icy cold and full of venomous, righteous womanly fury.

"If you ever speak about my daughter like that I'll _fucking kill you_!" Ishizu said snapping her head up to glare and snarl at the pharaoh with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. The pharaoh gulped from his new position of being sprawled out on the floor since Ishizu was mad enough to make a nesting mother dragon protecting her nest look tame and innocent.


	5. beatings, Shadows, and healings

**HPxYu-gi-oh Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N See earlier chapters)**

"Go sister!" The Ishtar twins exclaim as Ishizu proceeded to physically and verbally rip the pharaoh a new one, the guards not making a move to help the idiot who had pissed her off.

"Damn. Some of those words _I've_ never heard off and that's saying something." Bakura said letting out a low whistle at the amount of curses that Ishizu was spewing forth with enough venom to poison all of Japan in seconds.

"Go Ishizu!" Tsuki and Mokuba said cheering on the pissed off mother who still hadn't finished cursing the pharaoh out.

"You guys might want to have a hospital room ready for him after she gets done." Tea said to the guards making no move to calm or stop the raging woman.

"Or you could call the morgue since I doubt she'll stop before he's dead." Mai Valentine chipped in perkily, causing the two guards to nod showing that they understood and/or agreed with the blond woman.

"Uh. Aren't you guys supposed to be stopping her or something?" Joey asks looking from Ishizu to the guards and back to Ishizu. The guards looked from him, to each other, to the still cursing Ishizu, back to each other, and then back to Joey.

"We will jump out of that window if she so much as glares at us at this point in time." Guard one said in a monotone with Guard two nodding his agreement.

"Do _you_ want to try and stop her?" Guard two asks looking at Joey with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Aw hell no! I ain't getting in that!" Joey said looking from them to Ishizu beating the pharaoh bloody with wide eyes as his face paled drastically. Before anyone could do or say anything else a loud scream was heard from the emergency room, causing everyone to stop in their tracks and wince at the amount of pain that was behind that scream before even they were shocked by a large explosion of shadow magic coming from the room. The explosion of magic was strong enough to fling all of the doctors out of the room and into the hallway as shadows covered the room and the child in it.

"HOTARU!"Ishizu screamed rushing towards the room with no worries for her own safety. Rashid reached out to try and stop Ishizu but was suitably frozen in shock when the worried mother ran right through him as if she were a ghost or something. The Yamis, minus a very beaten and bloody pharaoh that could hardly do more than groan in pain, tried to stop her from rushing into the shadow filled room but she just ran through them as well.

"Sister!" The Ishtar twins shouted moving to run after their older sister and mother figure. Rashid made to block their path with his body but that was as futile as his attempt to stop Ishizu for the same reason, although as far as anyone was concerned Marik had went back to wraith form to run through Rashid. Through the small hole in the shadows that the three Tomb keepers made everyone could see several different shadow beasts using every healing spell and effect they could on the young girl who was still screaming out, although this time it was for her mother and aunt Petunia.

"Shh. My little one. Mama is here and mama will never leave you again I promise." Ishizu says sinking to her knees and holding her daughters much smaller hand in both of hers, eyes watering as she stared down at her child who was gravely injured despite the Shadow Beasts doing their best to heal the small child.

"Mama?" Hotaru asks weakly as she cracked her eyes open just a fraction of an inch.

"Shh. Yes baby. I'm your mama. Save your strength baby. We can talk when you're all better." Ishizu said her voice wavering uncharacteristically as she held her daughters hand and kissed the small lightning bolt scar on her childs forehead. Shadi appeared in a swirl of shadows with a stunned and horrified look on his face as he looked down at the girl he had sworn to protect.

"I am sorry young Seer. I stopped watching you for only a minute and you got injured because of it. I will make sure to protect you with my very life from this day forward. I will never let any harm come to you again." Shadi said kneeling to the young Egyptian despite the loud garbled protest of Yami outside the room and ignoring the loud 'SMACK!'s of Tea, Yugi, Tsuki, Mokuba, _and_ Mai hitting the pharaoh for something he must have said.

"_**That's all well and good but it won't mean much if we can't save her!"**_ The Mystical Elf snapped at Shadi as she continued to heal the child that was now whimpering.

"…" Hotaru said nothing as she clutched at her mamas hand with amazing strength for her condition.

"It's going to be alright baby. These are two of your uncles, my little brothers. This one is Marik and this one is Malik. Boys, say hello to your niece." Ishizu said trying to keep her daughters mind off of the pain she must be feeling.

"Hey there kiddo. I'm Malik and this is Marik." Malik said speaking softly to his injured niece while Marik gave her a small smile. Hotaru managed to give them a small weak smile back but said nothing when the Ka Beasts proceeded to heal a very tender and throbbing wound.

"_**Just a little more and her condition should be stable!"**_ The Dark Magician Girl said using her magic to help heal the small child in any way she could. Around five minutes later and the Shadow Beasts stopped healing the small child and wiped their brows to get rid of the sweat.

"_**We have her stable and did everything we could for her but she will still be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life."**_ The Mystic Elf reported to the Ishtars who released great sighs of relief.

"That's alright. I'm happy she's just alive. Thank you for saving my baby." Ishizu said tears of happiness freely flowing down her cheeks as she smiled at her now unconscious daughter and then at the Shadow Beasts who merely smiled back in answer.

"_**You're welcome. We couldn't very well let the Shadow princess die."**_ The Dark Magician Girl said grinning at Ishizu who looked at them curiously and confused at this.

"Shadow Princess?" Ishizu asked confused and curious but the Shadow Beasts had already vanished as had the shadows that surrounded the room.


	6. The real chapter 6somewhat

**HPxYu-gi-oh Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N See earlier chapters)**

Almost instantly Tsuki and Mokuba ran in with the others a few seconds behind in their worry for the small girl who would have to be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of her life.

"Will she be okay?" Mokuba asked worried about his new little sister and pranking partner.

"She'll live but she'll be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of her life." Ishizu reported as she softly stroked her babys hair, inwardly still wondering about the Shadow Princess title the Shadow Beasts have given her daughter.

"Well then I'll just have to make sure she has the best and most advanced wheelchair possible." Tsuki said her eyes filling in determination as she mentally thought of the many different things she could do to customize a highly advanced wheelchair for the poor little girl who had lost her aunt, her legs, and nearly her life all in a few seconds.

"You don't have to do that." Ishizu said although she knew that the determined billionaire would build the wheelchair herself no matter what Ishizu tells her. Everyone was distracted by Hotaru giving a low groan as she woke up and rubbed her head with her free hand.

"Who're you?" Hotaru asked blinking wide brown eyes up at them innocently.

"Who am I?" Hotaru asked almost instantly afterwards and caused everyones hearts to stop temporarily as one thought fluttered through their brains.

'_Amnesia. She _has_ amnesia.'_ The group thought in collective shock and unision with their eyes wide.


	7. don't kill me

**HPxYu-gi-oh Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N See earlier chapters)**

"Your name is Hotaru Hikari Ishtar. I'm your mother, Ishizu Ishtar, and these are your uncles Malik and Marik Ishtar." Ishizu said swallowing a lump in her throat as she stared down at her memory less child.

"Really? Why I in hospital?" Hotaru asked blinking up at the Egyptian seer curiously and innocently, her memory loss seeming to affect her speaking skills somewhat.

"You had gotten hurt very badly in a car accident sweetie. You-You can't walk anymore." Ishizu spoke softly to her baby girl who was looking up at her in wide eyed innocence.

"Feet not work?" Hotaru asked innocently causing Ishizu to nod slightly with tears in her eyes but smile softly, glad that her daughter got her innocence back but wishing that it wouldn't have cost the child her adoptive aunt.

"Kay." Hotaru said smiling cutely as she held her arms up to Ishizu as if asking to be held. Ishizu immediately picked her baby girl up and held her close protectively, she hasn't been able to hold her daughter in five years and now she wasn't exactly going to pass up on the chance.

"Hey there kiddo. My name is Tsuru Kaiba and I'm gonna design your wheelchair and all okay?" Tsuru asked smiling gently at Hotaru who smiled back as she cuddled closer to her mother.

"Kay." Hotaru said smiling cutely at Tsuru before blushing and hiding her face in her mothers neck as her stomach growled loudly.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get you something more nutritious to eat than hospital food." Ishizu said chuckling as she made sure her daughters injuries were healed before carrying the child from the room.


	8. Ishizus thoughts and Cameras

**HPxYu-gi-oh Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N See earlier chapters)**

A few days later and Ishizu sighed as she got ready for bed. She was happy to have her baby back yes but not only was the Pharaoh acting weird but her old nightmares were resurfacing again. The ones of her being raped, her daughter dying, her mothers death, and other such things. Ishizu smiled slightly as she went to her daughters room and looked at the sleeping five year old that was cuddling a small blue eyes white dragon plushy under one arm while there was a Kuriboh plushy under her other one.

Ishizu knew that most women that had children by rape were screwed up and hated their children but she couldn't bring herself to be like that. It wasn't her daughters fault that she had been the byproduct of rape so why bother acting like it was? She might get a little overprotective of her baby girl or her baby brothers sometimes but she could never hate them. Her brothers had been there for her just after she was raped and she knew it wasn't their fault so why bother treating them like it was? Her brothers had been what kept her sane but they didn't know of her pregnancy because of the Ishtars father's death and the boys moving to Japan before she could tell them or start to show.

"Good night my little firefly." Ishizu said kissing her daughters forehead and retucking her in with a small smile on her face, which caused her child to smile in her sleep as well.

"Night night mama." Ishizu heard a quiet muttered response as she walked from the room, turning on a baby monitor in case her daughter needed her during the night. Her little girl may not be a baby anymore but she could walk to Ishizus room to get the older woman up so she thought it would help should something happen while she was asleep. Even in her sleep Ishizu would hear her daughter, it was an ingrain mother thing that both she and her mother possessed. Ishizus smile widened slightly as she remembered a few times when she would have nightmares as a child and her mother knew it and was there for her before the then child could get out of her bed.

"Looks like I'm gonna have a lot more pictures adorning my wall and desk." Ishizu muttered idly with a small smile, there were only two pictures of her daughter on her nightstand. One was of the baby just after she was born but before her kidnapping and the other was from two days ago. The twins thought it would be a good idea to introduce their little niece to Duel Monsters, despite the fact that the childs own decks had been ruined in the car crash, and Tsuki had agreed readily. Mokuba and Hotaru got to pick their own decks from a collection of everyones, well Hotaru got to pick from everyone elses collection since Mokuba had his own deck and the small Egyptian had managed to make herself a dragon/charmer themed deck. It had taken her baby girl only two to three turns to get adjusted, or was it readjusted, to the game and from there it went from a hesitant one-sided brawl in Mokubas favor to a straight out massacre in Hotarus favor. Even when they switched her opponents and her deck or the cards in it Hotaru always seemed to know what to do with the cards in her hand and when to do it.

"The way the cards acted with her…it's like she could speak with them or something." Ishizu muttered as she climbed into her bed and thought back to the matches. When Hotaru had first used a monster card, which had been the water charmer, the hologram of the card didn't just float in place stoically like they normally did. No the hologram flew over towards the sitting Hotaru and hugged her, actually able to _touch her!_, and never strayed far from Hotarus side and when it attacked it seemed to have gotten a power boost from somewhere that no one had noticed before then and instead of a small bubble beam that most water based magician/charmers used it was an all-out tidal wave!

"I don't need the Millennium Necklace to tell that all this has something to do with my baby girl." Ishizu muttered as she laid her head on her pillow and curled up into a loose ball. That was another thing, they had gone back to the scene of the crash and found a smaller version of the Millennium Necklace and Millennium Dagger hidden in a nearby bush. Rashid had hid the two items away but not before everyone noticed a strange look pass over Hotarus face, as if she knew what the items were and that they were meant for her for some strange reason.

"One thing's for sure. With my baby back things will certainly take a turn for the interesting." Ishizu muttered just as she fell asleep and not knowing that the shadows of several Duel Monsters were watching over not only her daughter but also her and her brothers.

"_**That's an understatement if I ever heard one." **_Dark Magician Girl whispered to her master with a giggle while the Dark Magician merely nodded stoically.

"_**With the Shadow Princess reunited with her true family but without her legs…oh dear Ra! I hope we can get a camera for everyones faces when they realize what she really is."**_ The Mystical Elf said with a light giggle as well while the other Duel Monsters around the house pictured the look on the other humans faces when they learned what Hotaru really was and had to fight to keep their snickers hidden from the sleeping humans.

In Hotarus room though the small Egyptian girl smiled widely in her sleep as the Blue Eyes White Dragons curled around her and her bed protectively while Kuriboh was cuddling up to the girl much like his plushy self was doing.


	9. The twins and the tournament

**HPxYu-gi-oh Crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N See earlier chapters)**

In Hotarus room though the small Egyptian girl smiled widely in her sleep as the Blue Eyes White Dragons curled around her and her bed protectively while Kuriboh was cuddling up to the girl much like his plushy self was doing.

"Time to get ready for the duel tournament today, my little firefly." Ishizu said smiling as she gently shook her daughter awake the next morning and caused the girl to yawn as she blinked her eyes open cutely.

"Morning mama." Hotaru said smiling up at her mom whose heart fluttered happily at being called 'mama' by her baby girl.

"Morning baby girl. Are you ready to test out your new deck in the tournament today?" Ishizu asked smiling happily down at her daughter who nodded excitedly and lifted her hands to be carried by her mother.

"Good cause so am I. Me and the others can't wait to see what kind of deck you have since neither you nor Pegasus would tell us." Ishizu said smiling down at her daughter and picking the tiny child up. Tsuki had pulled through with the custom made and highly advanced wheelchair but it was downstairs since Ishizu preferred to carry her daughter up and down the stairs herself.

"Hehe. Me and Granpa wanna keep it a surprise!" Hotaru said grinning widely up at her mother who merely rolled her eyes fondly. Hotaru was the only one who could call the famous multi-billionaire 'Granpa' and get away with it. When Pegasus had met Hotaru through Tsuki once he had immediately began to dote on and spoil the child, printing her any Yu-Gi-Oh cards she wanted. The two of them had kept what cards she had gotten for her deck a secret and no one could wait to see what the clever child could come up with.

"Now sweetheart. If the Pharaoh says something mean than just ignore him or tell me and/or the others okay? He's not acting himself lately and I think someone or something may be controlling him." Ishizu said not knowing if her daughter would truly understand what she had said or not but either way little Hotaru merely smiled and nodded as she snuggled closer to her mama. Ishizu had a feeling that that is exactly what had happened to make the Pharaoh change so drastically so suddenly.

"Hey there squirt!" Malik and Marik chorused seeing their sister walk into the room with Hotaru and Malik snatching her up deftly. Hotaru squealed slightly in laughter as she hugged her uncles neck happily.

"Unkie Mal!" Hotaru squealed happily hugging Malik's neck while the Yami pouted slightly before stealing Hotaru away from his Hikari.

"What bout me?!" Marik asked hugging and cuddling the small Egyptian with a pout on his face.

"Unkie Mar!" Hotaru squealed again as she hugged his neck happily while Ishizu rolled her eyes fondly when Malik tried to steal Hotaru away from the Yami.


End file.
